


Champagne and Strawberries

by scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut of Galbadia [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Man! I Feel Like A Woman by Shania Twain.</p><p>Set the day after the open-air concert at FH (disc 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne and Strawberries

* * * * * * *  
_I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

* * * * * * *

"I'm very worried about Rinoa."

"Wha?" Irvine dragged himself back from the edge of sleep. "What's wrong with Rinoa?"

"She's been very depressed lately." Selphie wound a strand of Irvine's long auburn hair around her fingers while Irvine watched. "And Squall's no help whatsoever."

"Mmm. Selph?"

"Yep?"

"Do you think I'm getting split ends?"

"Oh, Irvine!" she pulled his hair savagely.

"Ow! Careful, Seffie!"

"You're not listening to me at all, are you?"

"I am so. You were worrying that Rinoa was depressed and Squall is oblivious to her very existence." Irvine took a handful of his hair and started twisting it, strand by strand, frowning.

"Oh. Well, what do you think?"

"There's definitely one or two split ends. I might change my conditioner." Then hastily, as she raised her hand to hit him, "I think Squall's entitled to get a little introspecty. He's just taken on a whole lot of responsibility, plus fought a big battle with his own Garden, and fuck knows what Seifer did to him in prison. Cut the guy some slack, I say."

"But Rinoa could help him. If he'd let her in, she could comfort him. And cheer him up."

"Possibly. But she's carrying a fair load of Seifer baggage as well. It's not surprising she's a bit down. Old boyfriend turns out to be megalomaniac sorceress sidekick, would-be new boyfriend is an uptight glacier and too busy saving the world to notice her."

"Maybe she doesn't need either of them."

Irvine paused.

"Seffie… what do you mean?"

"We could help her find the fun a little."

"Um… and how might we do that, exactly?"

"Well… she's a girl, right? What do girls do when men let them down?"

"There's usually hitting," said Irvine, "and quite often screaming. Occasionally storming off…"

"No, not what do we do to the men, I mean after that."

Irvine looked blankly at her.

"We do girly stuff, silly. We hang out with other girls and do… girly stuff."

"Oh. You mean like you and Quistis on the train that time…"

"No! I mean like makeovers, and ice cream, and watching chick flicks… mind you… now you mention it…"

"Uh-oh. Seffie… what are you thinking?" He had a pretty good idea just from the wicked glint in her eye, but he wanted her to say it out loud, just the same.

"We could seduce her."

"Seffie, you're impossible." He rolled on top of her and sat up, pinning her hips to the bed while he tickled her tummy mercilessly.

"Irvy... no… stop it… I'll pull your hair again, you see if I don't…"

He leaned over and kissed her deep.

"Mmm… you taste good," he murmured. "All over," he added.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He hid his smile in another kiss; she was so easy to tease.

"Shall we seduce Rinoa?"

"I don't see why not. Except that… oh, yes, she's got some morals, is hopelessly in love with Squall and quite possibly a virgin."

"Oh no, she's not a virgin."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, she went out with Seifer. You know what he's like. Besides, she told me."

"But she is the perfect little princess. You can't deny that."

"Maybe. For now." Selphie grinned wickedly at him. "Oh, please, Irvy… you don't hafta fuck her if you don't want… you could just watch me…"

He growled deep in his throat and lunged for her, but she was already rolling out of bed, pulling on clothes. "Come on, cowboy," she laughed. "We've got a new mission."

_* * * * * * *_

_No inhibitions - make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

_* * * * * * *_

Rinoa sat by the railway tracks, throwing sticks for Angelo. Squall, Zell and Quistis had gone to thank the Mayor of FH, and they seemed to have been gone forever. Selphie and Irvine had been in the Junk shop for ages upgrading Irvine's rifle. She was bored, and tired, and starting to wonder why she didn't just go home.

Of course, her father would be there, and she'd probably be grounded forever.

She sighed.

_What am I doing here, anyway?_

Angelo sat next to her and whined; she scratched him behind the ears. He always knew when she was feeling sad. To her dismay she felt tears pricking behind her eyes. She really didn't want to cry in public.

She spotted Selphie and Irvine coming down the track towards her, laughing together. She was fairly sure they were an item; although nothing had ever been said, you only had to see how close they were, always playing the fool together, disappearing for long periods of time… She was pleased for them, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling a little envious. She'd not had a relationship with anyone since Seifer, and that hadn't ended well at all. Squall was all very gorgeous and everything, but he wasn't interested in her, or if he was he was damn good at hiding it.

She took a deep breath, concentrating really hard on the pattern of Angelo's fur to try and stop herself from bursting into tears.

"Hey, Rinoa." An annoyingly cheerful Selphie plonked down next to her. "You OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," lied Rinoa. "Shiny new rifle, Irvine?"

He gave her a very dirty grin. "Nothing quite like an upgraded weapon to put a smile on your face," he said.

She blushed slightly.

"Take no notice of him," said Selphie. "He only ever thinks of two things: guns and women."

"But not in that order," added Irvine. "Or necessarily at the same time."

Rinoa managed a weak smile.

"Are you really OK?" asked Selphie, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Rinoa choked back a sob.

"Come on, Princess," Irvine sat down at the other side of her and held her hand. "Tell us about it."

Rinoa looked from one understanding face to the other.

"I'm just lonely," she said, in a very small voice. "And everything's so complicated."

"Is it Squall?" asked Selphie, "is he being too mean and moody for you?"

"Well… yes. And it's not just Squall. Seifer was no better really. He was only after one thing."

Irvine arched an eyebrow.

"Power," she added quickly. "I wouldn't've minded so much if he'd only been after my body… but nobody ever is. I tried really hard with Squall at the concert last night and he's just… up his own angst. He doesn't fancy me at all, I'm sure he doesn't."

"But you're lovely," said Selphie. "Some lucky, wonderful man'll snap you up one day real soon. I promise. Then Squall'll be really pissed that he's missed out."

Irvine ran the tip of his tongue over his lips.

"I don't feel lovely," said Rinoa, her voice shaking a little, "I feel stupid and weak and I don't know what I'm still doing around here. I can't fight, I need rescuing every five minutes, I'm following Squall around like a puppy dog…"

"Oh, Princess, that's not true," purred Irvine. "You were really brave, making me go back to the prison and everything. And you're getting better with that pinwheel all the time. I saw you reduce that grat to a pulp the other day. And as for Squall…"

"Irvine, you've got your hand on my leg."

"Mmm? Oh, yes." Irvine started to trace tiny circles just above her knee with one finger. "As for Squall… the damn boy doesn't know what he's missing. And we don't blame you for following him around."

"Not at all," confirmed Selphie. "After all, he's got that cute messy hair, and the gorgeous eyes…"

"And don't forget all that black leather," added Irvine.

Rinoa sighed. "Exactly. Especially the leather. And he has such a cute butt."

Irvine and Selphie exchanged a look as Rinoa leaned over to pick up Angelo's stick and throw it for him again.

"What you need," Selphie shuffled a little closer, pressing her thigh against Rinoa's, "is a bit of TLC."

Irvine nodded. "Or even a good f…"

"Irvine!"

"Friendly cuddle! I was going to say friendly cuddle!"

Rinoa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Selphie gave Irvine a quick glare, "what my terminally horny friend here means is we'd like to give you a bit of… pampering. Come back to Garden with us and have a nice relaxing bath, some candles… we'll give you a massage. Irvine's very good at massage."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes," said Irvine enthusiastically, "Quistis loves my massages… ow!"

"Sorry, Irvy, I must've got my hand caught in your hair," hissed Selphie. "Now, Rin, what d'you say? Put yourself in our hands for just one afternoon and we'll make you feel better. I promise. We should be in Balamb by this evening, we could even go to a club or something."

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's really sweet of you guys and everything but… Squall'll be back soon and…"

"And it'll do him the world of good to realise you're an independent young woman, who has better things to do than hang around FH waiting for him."

"Well… maybe you're right."

"Of course we are," said Selphie, and got up, reaching out a hand to help Rinoa to her feet. "Trust us. You're going to feel sooo much better by the time we've finished with you."

  
_* * * * * * *_

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_* * * * * * *_

Selphie swiped her ID card to open the door to her quarters. Irvine loved Selphie's rooms: they were an intoxicating mixture of girly fluff and SeeD practicality. Nunchaka jostled for space on her desk with pots of glitter, magical potions with bottles of perfume and other feminine paraphernalia.

And she had the best bathroom in the whole Garden.

"I'll go start running the bath for you," said Selphie, "find yourself somewhere to sit on the bed and Irvine'll get you a drink and put some music on."

"This is really very kind of you," said Rinoa, "giving up a whole afternoon and everything."

"It's our pleasure," grinned Irvine. "Honestly."

He opened Selphie's fridge and got out a bottle, started rummaging for glasses in the cupboard.

Selphie kicked her boots off and padded through to the bathroom.

Rinoa perched a little self-consciously on the edge of Selphie's bed.

"Your quarters are nice, Selph," she said. "I haven't really done anything with mine yet."

Irvine handed her a glass of champagne and produced a bowl of strawberries.

Rinoa giggled. "It feels really wicked, drinking in the middle of the day."

"Try this," said Irvine. "You dip a strawberry in the champagne like this," he demonstrated, "and then you just pop it in your mouth," he held the dripping fruit to her parted lips.

Her tongue darted out and she sucked the strawberry into her mouth. "Mmm…" she closed her eyes for a moment, bubbles bursting on her tongue. "That's good."

Irvine gulped. She looked damn hot all of a sudden.

"Now have a mouthful of champagne, and then start all over again."

She smiled, and took an enthusiastic swig from her glass. "This is fun."

"Bath's ready!" yelled Selphie from the other room.

"Off you go," said Irvine, topping up her champagne. "Take your drink with you. And Selphie's."

She took both glasses and headed off to the bathroom.

Irvine heard her gasp as she reached the door, and smiled to himself.

"Selphie! It's beautiful!"

The bathroom was easily the same size as the main living area of Selphie's quarters, lined with beautifully engraved mirrors. The floor was thickly carpeted, and the whole room was dominated by a huge corner-bath. Selphie had filled the place with candles, soft light reflected over and over in the mirrors.

"I'm lucky, aren't I? It's the only one like it in the whole Garden."

"It's… amazing."

"Come on, let's get you in the bath, before the water goes cold. Let me help you with those boots."

"Thanks." Rinoa sat on the tiled edge of the bath, and Selphie knelt in front of her to undo buckles and laces.

Rinoa started to unbutton her top.

"There you go," Selphie pulled off Rinoa's boots and socks. "Do you want me to leave you alone, or stay and scrub your back?"

Rinoa looked at her coyly from under long, dark lashes.

"You could stay," she said, "if you don't mind. It's nice to have company." She looked over her shoulder. "You could get in with me, if you like. It's plenty big enough for two, isn't it?"

"Oh yes," said Selphie, "or even more. We could have a pool party in here one day." She pulled her dress over her head, and wriggled out of her underwear."Here, let me help you," she pushed Rinoa's shirt over her shoulders, revealing soft creamy flesh that Selphie just longed to kiss. "Oh, I like that bra, it's so pretty. Did you get it in Deling?"

"Yeah. It cost a fortune, but my father had accounts everywhere."

"I bet you miss him?" Selphie unzipped Rinoa's skirt, pulling it down over her hips.

Rinoa stood up so it fell to the floor, and reached behind her to undo her bra.

"Not really," she said. "We didn't get on too well." She grinned. "But I do miss the charge accounts."

Selphie's fingers were twitching to hook inside Rinoa's cute white panties and slide them down those slender thighs, but she restrained herself somehow.

She passed Rinoa her champagne instead, and took a sip of her own, trying to act casual and not gawp as Rinoa finished getting undressed. Of course, they'd seen each other naked before, it was hard not to when you're on the road, sharing hotel rooms and all. But she'd never seen Rinoa naked in candlelight before, smiling at her, slightly tipsy, trailing her fingers in the soft, foamy bathwater.

_* * * * * * *  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_* * * * * * *_

"You're beautiful, Rin. You know that, don't you?"

Rinoa shrugged. "I don't feel it, Selphie. I feel small and insignificant and a bit stupid, to be honest."

"Well, me and Irvine don't think that. Come on, let's get in the bath."

They eased themselves into the water, facing each other. Rinoa let out a deep sigh, her long dark hair fanning out around her shoulders.

"That good?" asked Selphie. She swirled the water slowly with one hand, creating little eddies and whirlpools to caress Rinoa's skin.

Rinoa leaned back and closed her eyes. "Oh, yes. Wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had a proper bath, with bubbles and everything."

Selphie moved her fingers closer to Rinoa's legs under the water. She watched Rinoa's face carefully, and started to stroke her skin.

"Mmmm…" said Rinoa, "That's nice."

"How about this?" Selphie moved up her thigh, caressing softly with the back of her hand.

Rinoa's eyes fluttered opened briefly, but she soon relaxed again. "'S good."

Selphie leaned over and planted a kiss on one damp knee.

"Selphie… what…"

"Sorry, Rin. You just look so lovely."

"'S okay. Um… "

Selphie took her hand away and reached for a sponge.

"C'mere. Let me wash you."

Rinoa obediently sat up and shuffled closer. Selphie soaked the sponge and dribbled water across Rinoa's shoulders, down her breasts. She noted with some satisfaction that Rinoa's breathing had quickened, and she'd closed her eyes again.

Selphie dropped the sponge, unable to resist any longer, leaned forwards and kissed Rinoa softly on the lips. She stiffened in surprise at first, but Selphie just kept kissing, sliding her arms around Rinoa's waist.

Rinoa relaxed and kissed her back.

Selphie sighed happily, allowing herself a quick glance towards the mirror next to the bath. They looked real good together, she thought: both with soft, delicate features; her own small, pert breasts almost touching Rinoa's fuller ivory ones. She couldn't resist reaching out and brushing one hard, rosy nipple. To her delight Rinoa reciprocated; not only that, but made her way down Selphie's neck and shoulder to kiss the tender skin of her breasts.

"Oh Rin… oh, that's so good."

"Is it OK? Only… I've never done anything like this before. Not with a woman. But I've often wondered what it would be like."

_Oh, wow. A talented virgin. Today is my lucky day. And Irvy's…_

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll look after you. That is if… you do want this, don't you?"

Rinoa nodded, looking at Selphie with appealing shyness. "Please."

"Good girl," Selphie grinned at her, "can't beat a little girl love when your man's done you wrong. Now, come here, and kiss me again…"

Rinoa dissolved under Selphie's kisses, they went straight to her head, just like the champagne. Selphie left one hand caressing Rinoa's full, firm breasts and moved the other over her wet skin, down her back, over the curve of her buttocks and round to her thigh. Rinoa obligingly moved her knees apart, allowing Selphie to slide her hand between her legs.

"Ohh… ohhh, that's good," Rinoa sank back into the bath, eyes closed, surrendering herself to Selphie's touch.

"That's it, babe. You just relax and let Seffie take care of you…"

"Oh… yes…"

Selphie started to move her fingers in firm circles, watching Rinoa's face, a blush spreading over her cheeks, her lips slightly parted, head back, eyes closed. She gently slid a finger inside; Rinoa groaned and arched her back. Selphie murmured encouragement, her own cheeks flushed with the excitement of what she was doing, watching Rinoa carefully.

"Oh Selph… Selph…"

Selphie took a deep breath and plunged her head under the water, locking her lips around the Rinoa's clitoris and pressing her tongue against it hard. Through the roar of water in her ears she heard Rinoa's low scream of pleasure; she would have liked to have seen Rinoa's face when she came, but this was even better, Rinoa pulsing around her fingers, the gush of wetness clearly felt, even under the water, the trembling of release under her tongue.

She finally surfaced, gathered a very happy-looking Rinoa her in her arms and kissed her.

_* * * * * * *  
_ _The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_* * * * * * *_

"OK, Rin? Was that good?" She knew it had been, but it never hurt to ask.

Rinoa nodded. "Oh yes. Oh my, yes." She gave Selphie an excited hug, as if to say thank you for an unexpected birthday present. "What would you like me to do for you?"

_Oh, you angel._ "Well," a grin slowly spread across Selphie's face, "I do have an idea. You can say if you don't like it, but…" she whispered something in Rinoa's ear.

"You're kidding!"

"Well, only if you want. It's up to you. But I promise it would be fun."

Rinoa swallowed hard, shocked and excited all at once.

"And… it would be OK? You sure?"

Selphie nodded. "Oh yes. I promise."

"Well…" Rinoa thought fast. "Oh, why not? What have I got to lose!"

"Woohoo! Come on girl, let's get out of this bath." She stood up, water cascading down her slender body. "You stay here and dry off, I'll go and get some stuff from the bedroom. Won't be long."

She grabbed a towel and skipped out of the room before Rinoa had a chance to change her mind.

Irvine was lying on Selphie's bed, toying with a strawberry, watching as she came out of the bathroom, grinning wickedly at him.

"Seffie? What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing," she threw him an unconvincing attempt at an innocent look as she started to rummage in her closet.

"Seffie… you know it makes me nervous when you start plotting…"

She ignored him, humming softly to herself.

"Is Rinoa OK?"

"Oh yes," Selphie stuffed a few items of clothing in a bag, "Rinoa's very well indeed. Why don't you open some more champagne?" She kissed the end of his nose, "and bring it in in about, oh, fifteen minutes?"

"But Seffie…"

She was already back in the bathroom, door sliding closed behind her.

"OK, Rin?"

Rinoa was wrapped up in a huge fluffy towel, drying her hair. Selphie emptied her bag on the floor.

"Wow," said Rinoa. "I didn't know you wore anything so… slutty."

Selphie giggled. "If you've got it, flaunt it, that's what I say."

"I guess you do have the shortest dress I've ever seen anyone wear on a battlefield."

"Well, take your pick first. Whatever you like, although I thought maybe the little black mini and that sparkly blue top… you always look good in blue."

Rinoa giggled and dropped her towel.

After a certain amount of trying on, taking off, zipping and unzipping and having used up half of Selphie's hair styling products, they finally stood and appraised their work.

"You're a complete babe," said Selphie. "Squall really wouldn't recognise you."

"Good," said Rinoa. "He can go hang for all I care. There's plenty more fish in the sea, boys who might even notice I'm alive."

"And girl fishes," said Selphie, plaintively. "Don't forget us girl fishes."

"Oh, never," said Rinoa huskily. "Girl fishes are the best." And to Selphie's surprise Rinoa pulled her close and kissed her deep.

There was a knock on the door.

Rinoa pulled back, almost guiltily.

"You girls want any more champagne?" came Irvine's voice.

Selphie smiled her sexy, lopsided smile at Rinoa.

"Well, what d'you say? Shall we let him come in and fill those empty glasses?"

To Selphie's delight, a broad grin spread across Rinoa's face.

"Come in Irvine," she called, looking Selphie straight in the eyes. "And bring some strawberries…"

_* * * * * * *  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

* * * * * * *

The door clicked open.

"You got it, Princess," Irvine said, sauntering into the room.

He swallowed hard.

The sight of his Seffie was breathtaking enough, in sexy patent boots and the slinky black dress she knew he loved, hair piled on top of her head, little curls caressing the back of her neck. But Rinoa…

Whatever Seffie had been doing in here for the past hour, the word makeover somehow didn't cover the full extent of the exercise. As well as deep red lipstick… and he hadn't seen lipstick since Galbadia… Rinoa was wearing the tiniest skirt he'd ever seen, and… he was 90% certain… stockings.

And some other stuff, but his brain just stopped working once he got to the stockings.

"Princess…"

"Irvine," she husked, "pop your cork for me, will you?"

He gulped.

Selphie exploded into a fit of giggles. "Oh Irvy… she means the champagne, you silly boy!"

Irvine grinned rather foolishly, obediently opened the bottle and refilled glasses. "Um… what are you girls… up to, exactly?"

"Oh, Irvy," chastised Selphie, "you know better than to ask me that."

"We're just getting ready to go out," said Rinoa, all innocence. "Actually," she selected a strawberry from the bowlfull Irvine offered her, "I was just saying thank you to Selphie for such a very relaxing bath. Wasn't I, Selph?"

"Oh yes," said Selphie enthusiastically.

"In fact, I don't believe I'd finished."

Rinoa dipped the strawberry in her champagne and put one end into her mouth, holding it delicately between her teeth.

Irvine sank down onto the edge of the bath, his legs suddenly weak.

He watched as Rinoa pulled Selphie towards her, pushed the soft fruit against her lips. Selphie moaned softly and pushed back, then engulfed Rinoa's mouth with her own, strawberry juice running down both their chins. Irvine watched, transfixed, as they continued to kiss, Selphie trailing her fingers down Rinoa's throat, over her heart, and pushing the skimpy top down to take one creamy breast in her hand, stroking the hard nipple with her thumb.

Rinoa raised one knee to Selphie's hip.

_Oh yes. Definitely stockings. Oh my._

They were still kissing; Selphie had moved her hand from Rinoa's breast to her thigh, tickling the exposed flesh at her stocking top.

Finally they came up for air, panting.

"Oh girls," husked Irvine. "You are so hot."

Rinoa smiled at him over her shoulder. "You can stay if you like," she said. "That's OK, isn't it, Selphie? Just while I say thank you properly."

"I don't see why not," said Selphie, "so long as he can keep his hands to himself for a bit."

"OK," said Irvine, his voice coming out as a small squeak. "I'll be good. I promise."

_* * * * * * *  
_ _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

_ * * * * * * * *_

Then Rinoa was kissing Selphie again, licking the strawberry juice from around her lips. Selphie snuck her hand between Rinoa's legs.

"Is that good?" Selphie whispered.

"Mmm…" said Rinoa.

"You're all wet, aren't you," said Selphie, "and not just from the bath…"

"Mmmm… not surprised, you kissing me like that…"

"How about this," asked Selphie, gently pushing a finger inside her friend, looking straight into Irvine's violet eyes all the while.

"Mmnnngghh… oh, Selphie… here, let me…"

Irvine watched them in a daze as they pleasured each other with soft, strong fingers.

"Selph…" murmured Rinoa, "it's your turn…" she slid down Selphie's body until she knelt in front of her, then shoved Selphie's short dress up over her hips, licked the inside of one thigh. "Lie down, girlfriend," she suggested, voice deep and husky. Selphie sank to the floor with a happy sigh as her new conquest settled between her legs, kissed her belly.

Rinoa reached out a hand in Irvine's direction, her gaze focused on Selphie's body. "Strawberry," she commanded.

Irvine whimpered and slid off the edge of the bath. He crawled over to the bowl and provided Rinoa with the largest strawberry he could find.

She trailed it though Selphie's wetness and then held it to her own lips, licked it clean.

Selphie and Irvine moaned in unison: "Oh, Princess…"

Rinoa smiled and squished the soft fruit against Selphie's aching clitoris, making sure Irvine had time to fully appreciate what she was doing, stroking Selphie with one finger, blending strawberry juice and Seffie juice together. Finally she hooked her hair behind her ears and lowered her head, her mouth melting against Selphie's sex.

Irvine groaned, his erection pressing painfully against the zip of his jeans. With trembling fingers he unbuttoned his shirt and released his hair to fall free down his back.

"Oh, Seffie," he growled, "does that feel as good as it looks?"

"Better," whispered Selphie, a smile of pure pleasure on her face. "C'mere, slut."

Irvine pulled himself over to her on hands and knees, covered her mouth with his own and kissed her deep. He felt her hand on his zip, releasing his aching cock at last.

"Oh Irvy… so big, so hard… Rin… see how hard you've made him, babe…"

Rinoa raised her head, lipstick, strawberry and Selphie smeared across her mouth.

"Oh my. Did I do that?"

Irvine nodded._ With a little help from my own personal she-devil here_, he added silently. _And oh… lipstick…_

"Would you like him, Rin?" offered Selphie, as if Irvine was a favourite piece of jewellery her friend wanted to borrow for a night out, "he's all yours if you want."

"Oh, Selph, I couldn't possibly… he's yours!"

Irvine made a strangled noise that might have been a protest, but they ignored him.

"No, babe, I insist. Go on. You've earned him, making him all stiff and horny."

"Well… " Rinoa smiled gratefully, "if you put it like that. Thank you, Selph. You're too good to me." She turned her smoky brown eyes on Irvine. "Well?" she said. "Ready?"

"Oh yes," he said, slithering towards her, "very ready." He kissed her, devouring her mouth, running one hand down her back, round her butt and finally coming to rest on her stocking tops. He pulled back and looked at her, his vivid violet eyes dark with lust, fighting an urge to plunge his cock between those smudged lips and fuck her mouth 'til he came down her throat… or to push her back and bury his face between her soft thighs, repay some of what she'd given his Seffie… or simply sink deep into her body and nail her…

"Irvine," she whispered, bringing his mind back into focus, "fuck me from behind. Then I can keep thanking Selphie."

He grinned at her. Of course. She was so clever. So beautiful and so clever. He reached over and pulled her top over her head, exposing her lovely breasts, kissed a nipple.

_* * * * * * *  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

_* * * * * * *_

"Hang on," he said. "You forgot the champagne to go with those strawberries."

He grabbed the bottle, his thumb over the end, and shook it, feeling the pressure build inside. He positioned himself carefully behind Rinoa, pulling her hips towards him with his spare hand, and sank halfway inside her. Breath catching in his throat, heart pounding, he released an explosion of champagne to fall over her back, flowing like a river down her spine, cascading around his cock as he pushed all the way inside her. She reared up with a groan of pleasure, and he poured the rest of the bottle over her shoulders, down her breasts, flowing over her nipples and on to Selphie's waiting sex.

He brushed her hair to one side, kissed the back of her neck, licked round to her ear and whispered to her.

"Drink up, Princess."

Rinoa howled and buried her face between Selphie's thighs, pushing her hips back against Irvine, her internal muscles squeezing his cock mercilessly.

The empty bottle dropped to the floor and they started to fuck, Irvine licking Rinoa's back, reaching round to stroke the hard nub of her clitoris, slick and wet, watching over Rinoa's shoulder as Seffie came under her girlfriend's loving mouth.

Rinoa was next, grinding her butt against Irvine's hips, pulsing against his cock, still stroking Selphie with her tongue, fingers buried inside her, bringing her off again almost straight away. Then Irvine ran his sensitive fingers down Rinoa's thigh, and the glorious contrast of soft, pliant flesh and wicked stocking tops sent him over the edge; he cried out, thrust his cock into her up to the hilt, and spurted, again and again and again.

Eventually their panting subsided, and Irvine carefully extracted himself from Rinoa's limp, sated body and collapsed next to her. Gradually the ceiling above him came into focus.

"Wow, Seffie, you've got mirrors in the ceiling, too."

"Uhuh."

Rinoa turned over onto her back. "Fuck," she said. "We look really… nasty. I mean, dirty, sexy nasty."

"Imagine what we looked like ten minutes ago," said Selphie.

Rinoa and Irvine dragged themselves up to look at her.

"You were watching?" said Rinoa, a slight edge of incredulity to her voice.

"Oh Seffie," drawled Irvine, "just when I think you could never possibly find a new way to turn me on…"

Rinoa sat up, a frown appearing on her lovely face. Irvine passed her a towel, watching her carefully. She smiled gratefully, wiping her face and neck.

"You OK, Rin?"

"'Course." She looked a little lost.

"Here," Irvine put his shirt around her shoulders. "Put this on."

"Thanks."

"It's OK, babe," said Selphie, patting Rinoa's knee reassuringly. "Look, let's go through to the other room, have a cuddle, eh? Away from all these mirrors."

Rinoa nodded.

"Come on, Princess." Irvine scooped Rinoa up in his strong arms and carried her through to the bedroom. She giggled at such an heroic gesture, or it might have been because his hair was tickling her face… either way she looked happier.

They snuggled together under the covers, Rinoa nestled between Selphie's pliant body and Irvine's reassuring maleness, enjoying the comfort of Irvine's shirt, soft and far too big for her.

"Feel better, Rin?" Selphie absently twisted a strand of Irvine's auburn hair around one of Rinoa's raven locks.

Rinoa nodded. "Yes, thanks. I just… I don't know what came over me."

Irvine bit back an obvious response.

"It's all Seffie's fault," he said. "I was quite chaste and virginal myself until I joined this mission."

"Oh, I don't think so," said Rinoa, "I mean, I know I've led a sheltered life, and even I'd heard of the sniper-slut of Galbadia."

Irvine looked vaguely hurt. "Always with the slut," he mumbled. "No 'greatest lover who ever lived', not even 'super stud'. Just 'slut'…

"Poor Irvy…" Selphie kissed his cheek, "don't worry. You're my favourite slut in the whole world."

"And mine," said Rinoa, "except for Squall."

" Um, no," said Irvine. "You could never describe Squall as a slut."

"Not yet," murmured Selphie, under her breath.

"And I wouldn't say what you were doing just now qualifies as the product of a sheltered upbringing, exactly," Irvine continued. "You were fantastic," he added. "Just amazing. Squall really won't know what's hit him. When he finally comes to his senses."

"What can I say. Seifer was quite a kink, y'know. I picked up a few ideas here and there."

"There, you see," said Selphie, "I knew that bastard had his uses."

Rinoa laughed.

"Of course… it wouldn't do for Squall to know that," she said. "You guys won't tell, will you?"

"Never," said Irvine.

"'Course not," said Selphie.

"Thanks." Rinoa sighed happily. "So, are we going out tonight?"

Irvine and Selphie exchanged a glance.

"Maybe," said Selphie.

"Or," purred Irvine, "we could stay in. Oh, I know," he brushed Rinoa's ear with his lips, "does Squall like champagne and strawberries?"

A wicked grin slowly spread across Rinoa's face.

* * * * * * *

_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and…_

_Go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!_

* * * * * * *


End file.
